


It's Just About Sex

by MagicClem



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Thanos? I don't know who that is, let my children live in peace for once in their life, the post credit scene never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicClem/pseuds/MagicClem
Summary: Obviously, Valkyrie and Loki don't like each other. Not at all.





	It's Just About Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnabethBarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethBarnes/gifts).



> This is a gift for the nicest person ever (AnnabethBarnes ❤️ ) and it was fun to write. 
> 
> Also, Infinity War is going to be the death of me and I'm not ready for the pain.

The thing is Loki doesn’t really like Brunnhilde. Sure, she is beautiful, of course she is, he had to be blind not to see this. But Valkyrie may be pretty, she is also rude, irritable, annoying, she has no manners whatsoever and she drinks way too much. 

It’s not like the feeling isn’t mutual anyway. Brunnhilde doesn’t like Loki much. Okay, he looks really good, but being handsome isn’t an excuse for being a selfish entitled asshole. Loki is pretentious, he is annoying and Valkyrie may still be pissed about the whole « invading your mind and making you live your worst memory again » thing, because it was a really rude thing to do. She isn’t really mad about the event per say, because it was during a fight and well, he isn’t a really good fighter (not as good as her at least) so of course he’ll use magic and well, this is because of this that she realised how her life was miserable because of the « drinking and forgetting » coping mechanism thing. She was still drinking a lot now but at least, she wasn’t miserable anymore. So yeah, she is not really mad about the fact that he did it, because she definitively needed it. She is mad that he hadn’t apologise for it, because the fact that she needed it doesn’t invalidate the fact that it was rude. But of course Loki wouldn’t apologise for this and Brunnhilde is still mad at him because of that. 

The point is, they don’t really like each other. They barely talk to each other, which can be complicated because they basically have the same friends. Well, they had Thor in common at least, because Bruce doesn’t seem to like Loki very much. Still, those two people are the only two persons they talk to on the ship and it’s hard to ignore someone when you literally share friends. But they are still avoiding each other. So, none of them expect the following event.

It’s one of those night, where Loki cannot sleep because he still has nightmares about his time with the chitauries and also because he is not tired. But mostly because of the nightmares, the chitauries were not his most pleasant memories to say the least. So, he could not sleep but he is not the only person on this ship who is not able to sleep. Valkyrie seems to be the only person awake, she is obviously in the training room where she is obviously drinking because when does she not drink? If it was a normal time, he would do something but it is not a normal time, no one is awake and Loki loves to annoyed other people, because well, it’s fun. So, he decides to just go annoyed Valkyrie because he literally has nothing to do. That’s how he ends up in a training room one night, to annoyed Valkyrie who said that if he wants to stay, he has to drink because she does not want to deal with a « boring sober Loki » and because Loki really has nothing better to do, he does drink with her. And so they drink. A lot. 

And really, it’s a surprise for both of them when they wake up in Loki’s bed, with only a sheet to cover their naked bodies. Loki wakes up first, with a headache and when he realises who is next to him and remembers what happened, he almost leaves, before realising that he is in **his** bedroom and he cannot leave because it would be weird. So, he just lays awake, hopping that Val will just wakes up and leaves. And she does wake up, also with an headache and it takes her a few seconds (too many seconds in her opinion) to realise that she is naked in Loki’s bed. She does not freak out, because she is a Valkyrie and Valkyries don’t freak out for thing like that but she does feel embarrassed because of all people on this damn ship, she had to have sex with the fucking God of mischief. Really great. She stays in the bed a few minutes, because she needs to gain her composure, something really complicated to do when you’re hangover and you just realised you had sex with Loki. But finally, she gets out of bed, put her clothes back on and then, she turns to Loki and says :  
\- This was a one time thing.  
And then she just leaves. 

It’s not a one time thing. It’s the complete opposite of a one time thing. They end up having sex a lot. She doesn’t like him more after that and he doesn’t like her more but they are both stupid and here is the thing : they may not like each other, but the sex is actually really great. It’s really passionate, kinda agressive and definitely amazing. At first, the one who sleeps in the others room always leaves the next day saying something like « it’s the last time » but at some point, they just stop lying to themselves, because honestly, they both know they’ll just end up having sex again. But just because it’s really great. They definitively don’t like each other. 

They don’t spend a lot of time together at first, appart from the sex. Loki spends his time with Thor or he reads some of the books they find on different planets where they stop for food and he tries to write plays because everyone on this damn ship is as bored as him and well, the people of Asgard did really love _The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard_. Brunnhilde spends most of her time with Thor (when Loki is not with him) or in the training room. She also spends some time with Bruce, who find a way to come back. It’s great for him and she does like the guy but she also does prefer the Hulk because she can spare with him and she cannot do that with Bruce Banner. Also, Bruce has never been in space or in a spaceship before and he loves to explore the ship and even if they have been here for months now, he still finds stuff to discover. The point is : she is bored. Everyone is bored on this ship. So, it’s not really a surprise when one day, she starts to spend time with Loki. At first, they are just sparing, because well, he may not be THAT good but he is the best fighter here beside Thor and Thor is king now, he can’t have fun all the time. So yeah, they do spare, but it’s like their sexual arrangement, it’s because it’s convenient and because they don’t have someone better to do it. It’s definitively not because they like each other. Because they don’t. Obviously. Then, they start to spend time together when they are not drinking or fighting or fucking. They just talk about stuff. Loki, for all his flaws can be funny sometime and he is not such a bad company and Val might be rude and a complete alcoholic but she is also smart and it’s not that bad to talk to her. By the time they realise they are kinda friends now, they actually spend most of their time together, talking, drinking, fighting or fucking. It’s not a easy friendship, not the kind of friendship Valkyrie has with Thor or Bruce, they love to fight and insult each other but now, it’s not because they don’t like each other, it’s more friendly banter and friendly insults. They are both surprised to realised that they do actually get along on other level than the physical one. 

The thing is, none of them is really good at feeling. So, they don’t really talk about the fact that their relationship is changing. They don’t even want to acknowledge it. _It’s just about sex_ becomes their mantra. 

_It’s just about sex_ , Val thinks when she laughs at something stupid he said.  
_It’s just about sex_ , Loki thinks when he kisses her because she is even more beautiful when she laughs.  
_It’s just about sex_ , Val thinks when they go into his bedroom kissing and laughing.  
_It’s just about sex,_ Loki tells himself when he unties her long beautiful hair.  
_It’s just about sex_ , Val keeps telling herself when she takes off his shirt because he is wearing too many clothes.  
_It’s just about sex_ , Loki thinks when he kissed her neck.  
_It’s just about sex_ , Val tells herself while she kissed every scars he has on his torso.  
_It’s just about sex_ , they both think, even if the sex is different now, has been for a while. It’s still passionate but less agressive and more intimate.  
_It’s just about sex_ , Val tells herself after, when she has her head on his chest because it's confortable even if he is slightly cold and because she likes to hear his heart beating in his chest.  
_It’s just about sex_ , Loki thinks after, when he just strokes her hair while she is falling asleep on his chest.

Loki is the first one to have his love epiphany. One day, just like any other day, he is just spending time with her and she just smile and she is so beautiful and he just thinks _I love her_ and then freeze because since when does he love her? That’s crazy and stupid and he is totally in love with her and his brain kinda freezes. Of course, Loki being Loki, he doesn’t say anything and just tries to ignore his feelings because really, it’s easier. Except it’s not easier at all, it’s just complicated and he doesn’t know how to deal with feelings, because he is not used to them. 

Brunnhilde’s love epiphany comes latter and it comes in a really unexpected way. She is just talking with Loki about stuff, more serious than usual, which is why they are also drinking and then, suddenly, out of nowhere, Loki apologises for the whole «  invading your mind and making you live your worst memory again » thing. Val doesn’t except it at all and she just looks at him surprised because at this point, she isn’t even expecting an apology for that anymore. Brunnhilde just says it’s fine and that she forgot about it already (which is kinda true) and then, they drink and they are having sex, because of course they are. Then, they just lays in her bed and he falls asleep and she cannot stop thinking about the apology while she watches him sleep and _he is so cute when he sleeps, i love him_ and then, her brain stop functioning because she just though that she loves him and that’s crazy. Except it’s not and she is completely in love with him so she does the only rational thing to do, which is get out of bed and get even more drunk and then go back in bed because they are in her bedroom and she needs to sleep. 

Of course, both of them are terrible at feelings so they just act like everything is fine and nothing has change, even if it’s not the case at all and everyone can see it. Thor and Bruce are even doing bets on when they will get their shit together. They could help but let’s be honest here, seeing them being hopeless idiots is far more entertaining and there is nothing to do on this stupid ship. In theory, they should arrive on Earth soon but for now, making bets on Loki and Valkyrie’s love life is the only thing to do. 

And because they are hopeless looser at feeling, it’s logical that they only realise that they are being stupid when they almost loose each other. It’s on a planet, the last one before Midgard and they are just buying enough food for the people on the ship, which mean a lot of food when they are attacked by people. They are just random people who want to start a fight (or they are more important but they don’t recognise them) and so, they fight. It’s almost too easy until Loki realises that one of the man is going to attack Thor and Thor is too focused on the four men he is already fighting to notice this one and Loki cannot just let the man kill his brother because no one is allowed to hurt his brother except him and so, like the stupid fool he is, he takes the hit for Thor. There is blood on his hands and he fells on the ground. After that, all he can hear is Thor and Brunnhilde saying his name and all he can see is Val killing the man who hurt him and then, he just blacks out. 

When he wakes up, he is in his bed and Val is sitting on the bed next to him and Thor is also there. Then, Thor says some snarky comment about how he didn’t know his little brother would literally take a knife for him and Loki already regrets his decision of saving his ungrateful ass. Val’s hand is in his hand and maybe he is not feeling really well or maybe the near-death experience makes him idiot but he just looks at her and she is so beautiful and he says to her « i love you » before regretting because he should have think before speaking. He honestly expects all the reaction from reject to mockery. The only reaction he doesn’t expect is Valkyrie just smiling at him and telling him he is stupid before kissing him in the most loving and tender way possible and then, telling him that she loves him too. Which could have been a really sweet moment but then, Thor just says :  
\- You’re cute! I’ll leave you, I have to tell Bruce I won our bet! I told him you’ll get your shit together before our arrival on Midgard!  
And then, he leaves the room and Loki is already planing his vengeance because his brother is literally the worst. But Val just smiles, kisses him again and lays down beside him, her head on his chest, carefully, not where he is hurt and well, vengeance can wait a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me what you think about it (also, english is not my first language so, I'm sorry for the potential mistakes, english is complicated)


End file.
